The Chorus Trilogy
The Chorus Trilogy is the fourth main saga of Red vs. Blue and takes place after the present-day events of Season 10. The story focuses on the Reds and Blues shipwrecked on a long forgotten planet and unexpectedly becoming involved in the planet's civil war. The saga marks the beginning of Miles Luna becoming the new main writer and showrunner of the series. The saga also renews many older storylines and elements from the previous three sagas. The main characters include Tucker, Washington, Caboose, Simmons, Grif, Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Doc, Epsilon, and Carolina. Major recurring characters include Freckles, Vanessa Kimball, Emily Grey, Donald Doyle, and the New Republic soldiers: Palomo, Bitters, Jensen, and Smith. The primary antagonists include Malcom Hargrove, Locus, Felix, and Charon Industries. Secondary antagonists include Lopez 2.0, Sharkface, and Aiden Price. Main Characters Reds and Blues *Sarge (Seasons 11-13; 46 episodes) *Grif (Seasons 11-13; 54 episodes) *Simmons (Seasons 11-13; 54 episodes) *Donut (Seasons 11-13; 35 episodes) *Lopez (Seasons 11-13; 29 episodes) *Tucker (Seasons 11-13; 55 episodes) *Washington (Seasons 11-13; 43 episodes) *Caboose (Seasons 11-13; 54 episodes) *Epsilon (Seasons 11-13; 29 episodes) *Carolina (Seasons 11-13; 29 episodes) *Freckles (Seasons 11-13; 35 episodes) *Doc (Seasons 11, 13; 17 episodes) New Republic *Kimball (Seasons 11-13; 26 episodes) *Smith (Seasons 12-13; 24 episodes) *Jensen (Seasons 12-13; 24 episodes) *Bitters (Seasons 12-13; 23 episodes) *Palomo (Seasons 12-13; 25 episodes) *Matthews (Seasons 12-13; 9 episodes) Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle (Seasons 12-13; 15 episodes) *Dr. Grey (Seasons 12-13; 24 episodes) Charon Industries *Locus (Seasons 11-13; 33 episodes) *Felix (Seasons 11-13; 36 episodes) *Malcolm Hargrove (Seasons 12-13; 8 episodes) *Aiden Price (Season 13; 6 episodes) *Sharkface (Season 13; 9 episodes) Other *Lopez 2.0 (Season 11; 10 episodes) Story Season 11 The eleventh season kicks off the Chorus Trilogy and takes place sometime after the present-day events of Season 10. The story follows the adventures of the Reds and Blues as they are being transported home after being pardoned for helping bring down Project Freelancer. Unfortunately, after their ship crash lands in an unknown location, the Reds and Blues attempt to find a way out of the area, but obtain the unwanted attention of two groups who may have the wrong idea about them. Season 12 The twelfth season takes place after the events of Season 11. With their friends in the hands of the Federal Army, Tucker, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose train with the New Republic in order to not only rescue them, but save the planet of Chorus in the process. However, they soon learn that there is more to the war and its combatants then they initially thought. Season 13 The thirteenth season takes place directly after the events of Season 12 and wraps up the events of the Chorus Trilogy. After discovering that a group of mercenaries have been manipulating Chorus' two armies throughout the span of the civil war, the Reds and Blues, New Republic and Federal Army of Chorus join forces to go to war against these space pirates and their leader, Malcom Hargrove. Themes Contact The primary goal for the protagonists of the trilogy is to make contact with several different people. Season 11 primarily revolved around transmitting an S.O.S. message with the radio tower so Wash and the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew could be rescued after being stranded in an unknown canyon on an unknown planet. In Season 12, after the reds and blues discover Felix and Locus's plan to use the civil war on Chorus to wipe out the inhabitants, they must find a way to contact both armies and inform them of the truth. Finally, Season 13 sees the planet of Chorus struggling to make contact with the UNSC so that Hargrove can be stopped and the protagonists can receive the aid they need. Tucker, Church, and the rest succeed in sending a message out to the entire galaxy, saving Chorus and its inhabitants. War The main plot point of the first two seasons of the trilogy is the Civil War between the Federal Army and the New Republic. While in the beginning this war is portrayed as the stereotypical, Rebellion vs Evil Empire, that facade disappears halfway through Season 12, when Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose find out from Wash that the Feds are struggling just as much as the Rebels and both sides have good people on them. In fact, Felix reveals that the entire war had been prolonged in order for Malcom Hargrove and his company to profit off the planet after the two armies had destroyed each other. While the Reds and Blues manage to create a truce between the two armies so they can combat Charon, the Feds and Rebels are still unable to trust each other due to their bloody history. This only ends when Doyle sacrificed himself for both sides and the entire planet, and Kimball learns to view the two sides as what they are...family. After this, the two armies, now one, are able to defeat Charon's forces once and for all. Faith Over the course of the trilogy, several of the main characters must learn to put faith in themselves and each other. In Season 11, Wash must place his faith in Tucker and the rest of the reds and blues that they can survive without his help, as he lets himself be captured by Locus so that Tucker, Grif, Caboose, and Simmons can escape. Kimball puts her faith in the reds and blues to help end the Civil War, and Tucker must learn to have faith in himself as a leader. During Season 13, Carolina struggles with the idea that she may not be able to stop Sharkface on her own and protect her friends, while Epsilon assures her that she can win if she trusts herself, which she does. Doyle sacrifices himself, trusting that Kimball can lead the rest of Chorus to victory. This display of trust allows Kimball to put her faith in the Federal Army, and inspires both armies to trust one another in the final battle. On the flip side, Locus loses his faith in his ideology of being a weapon, and his faith that Felix is truly helping him survive. This results in Locus abandoning both his partner and his mission, leaving him without a purpose. Finally, Church deconstructs himself in order to run Tuckers new suit, aware that he will never know if the reds and blues will survive, but puts his faith in them anyway. Sacrifice Sacrifice plays a big role throughout the trilogy as well. During Season 11, Wash puts himself at risk in Fire in order for Tucker, Caboose, Simmons, and Grif to escape safely. In Season 12, Tucker, after getting stabbed by Felix, continues to record him in order to reveal the truth about the space pirates' involvement in the civil war to the Feds and Rebels. Tucker nearly bleeds out from the wound, though ultimately survives. A major theme in the second half of Season 13, both Doyle and Epsilon sacrifice themselves in the hopes that the people of Chorus will be able to survive. Epsilon expresses that despite the fact the sacrifice will likely lead the others to victory and a happy ending, the hero will never get to see that ending and instead must simply believe that their sacrifice will mean something in the end. Trivia *This is the only saga in the series to end on a cliffhanger. *In an interview,The Gaming Maw - Interview with Miles Luna Miles stated that he compares Season 11 to the Blood Gulch Chronicles, Season 12 to the Recollection trilogy, and Season 13 to the Project Freelancer Saga in terms of tone and scale. *The setting for each season in the trilogy relates to the scale and theme of its corresponding season. For example: **Crash Site Bravo, the main setting for Season 11, serves as the home base for the Reds and Blues. This relates to the fact that the season focuses on them. Its size and similar look to Blood Gulch corresponds with the season's tone and scale as well. In addition, the area seems to be distant from the Feds' and Rebels' outposts, which relates to the Reds and Blues being uninvolved in and separate from the conflict between the two armies. **The New Republic Headquarters, the main setting for a majority of Season 12, becomes the new home base for the Reds and Blues. This seems appropriate as the season focuses more on the Rebel soldiers. Its size compared to Crash Site Bravo corresponds to the season's raise in stakes. Its location, being underground, could also relate to the idea of struggle, as the amount of struggle the Reds and Blues undergo in order to reveal the truth to the Chorus armies relates to the struggle the New Republic have undergone throughout the civil war. **Armonia, the main setting for Season 13, serves as the base of operations for the Feds, Rebels, and Reds and Blues. This could relate to the number of characters the season contains as well as the season's increase in stakes and scale. In addition, the season places more focus on the Feds, mainly Doyle, which is fitting as Armonia formerly acted as the Federal Army's home base. In relation to the Reds and Blues, Armonia, being the capital of Chorus, relates to the crew being in the heart of the conflict between Charon and the people of Chorus. *The number 57 has appeared repeatedly throughout the trilogy: twice in Season 11, once in Season 12, and four times in Season 13 (if including PSAs). This has caused many to speculate its meaning and how it would impact Season 13, the season that aired at the time. Some thought it meant Season 13 would have 19 episodes, bringing the total episodes in the Chorus Trilogy to 57. However, in an AfterBuzz TV interview,AfterBuzz interview Miles Luna revealed that its repeated appearance was a coincidence. **Simmons' farm was 57% more efficient for resources. **In Fire, Tucker stops Donut's upload to Basebook at 57%. **In Self Assessment, Caboose says his lottery numbers are 5 and 7. **In Prologue, Mayers reads a computer monitor displaying '57% damage to external thruster'. **In the same episode, Aiden Price says Carolina is "57% more likely to neglect her teammates when presented with a competitive scenario." **In Capital Assets, Matthews thanks Grif for the fifty-seventh time. **In the PSA Warning: Trigger Warnings one of Caboose's triggers is the number 57. References External links *[http://www.redvsblue.com/ Red vs. Blue official site] *YouTube Saga Playlist Category:Chorus Trilogy Category:Red vs. Blue